<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hana Song's Lesbian Sexcapades by WhyNotBuddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554062">Hana Song's Lesbian Sexcapades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotBuddy/pseuds/WhyNotBuddy'>WhyNotBuddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Hidden Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleep Groping, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotBuddy/pseuds/WhyNotBuddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana becomes involved with the dangerous Talon assassin, Widowmaker</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hana "D.Va" Song/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hana Song's Lesbian Sexcapades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is a bit slow but the second chapter is where the juicy stuff is gonna happen. I just like teasing people XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was safe to assume that Hana Song was incredibly aroused at the moment. Ever since Overwatch illegally reformed, they have been busy every day with different missions. For her, it’s been constant raids on Talon bases and capturing the terrorist organization’s most significant leaders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they were helping the world again one small step at a time, Hana’s needs were being neglected. She has had zero time to tend to herself because Soldier 76 had advised everyone at Overwatch’s base to be on standby. So whenever she got back from a mission, she only had a small amount of time to shower, eat, and get some much-needed rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the issue was that whenever she tried to masturbate during her sleep time, someone would slam on her door, alerting her that they were about to roll out again. One time Hana was on the brink of a fantastic orgasm when Lucio suddenly barged into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was thankful that he didn’t see her, she couldn’t help but get super pissed. The professional gamer screamed at him to get out, which hurt his feelings. Hana was cranky that entire mission, and everyone made sure to stay out of her way. But when they got back, she apologized to everyone and Lucio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thought right now, she was lying in her bed, clenching her soft thighs together. Her entire body like it was on fire. It’s been TWO whole months since she had last orgasmed. She was horny that she was starting to refer to herself as a “bitch in heat.” And being surrounded by such great looking men and women didn’t help either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the past two months, Hana had gone out of her way to avoid the gym and its showers. At first, she could ignore her arousal and shower, but as time slowly passed, she would find herself outright staring at her fellow Overwatch members. She knew they wouldn’t judge her preferences, but with the way she had acted, there was no way she was going to let herself be outed as some pervert who liked watching people shower. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The incident that caused her to stop using the gym altogether was when she was alone with Angela Ziegler. The two had agreed to work out together, and during that time, Hana tried her very best not to stare at Angela’s bouncing breasts or large firm backside in her tight spandex. What drove her over the edge was when Angela did her yoga. When the blonde medic did her Downward Dog routine, Hana saw the puffy outline of the older woman’s lips. At that point, D.va knew she had to get out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go!” Hana squeaked. Angela was confused as she watched the Korean girl run towards the locker room. They were only thirty minutes into their workout. ‘Maybe she’s late in streaming her games?’ thought Mercy as she held her pose. ‘Oh well. Maybe we can exercise some other time.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the locker room, Hana leaned against her locker as she heavily panted. That was way too much for her to handle. She gasped when she pulled down her pink shorts and felt her slick arousal seep right through her panties. She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn’t believe she was this horny. “I need a cold shower,” said Hana to herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana entered the communal showers and stripped naked. She examined herself in the mirror. Though she wasn’t as busty and curvy as her other fellow members, she thought she looked good. Hana was pleased with her petite figure. She had decent-sized breasts that weren't too big or small and a slim waist with a very firm tight butt. She smiled and turned on the cold water in the nearest stall and entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” sighed the gamer in relief as she felt her body cool down. “That hits the spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She soaped up her sponge and began to clean away all the sweat from her short workout. When Hana had cleaned up everything else, she stopped when the sponge reached near her navel. She had to be slow. Though her arousal had significantly gone down, she was still very sensitive. Her lower lips were engorged and still very wet. She gently rubbed her vagina with the sponge and immediately let out a moan. ‘It’s too much!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had to clean herself up. Hana bit her lips to stifle her moans as she cleaned away her girl goo. Though it felt like forever, she had finally finished cleaning herself up. Hana hummed a tune as the girl rinsed off the remaining soap. As D.va was about to turn off the water, she heard bare feet slap against the bathroom floor. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana felt her pussy soak when she saw the beautiful doctor’s naked body. She bit her tongue hard to avoid moaning out. Angela smiled at her. “Hi, Hana. Are you finished?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medic noticed that Hana was acting strange. Perhaps she was sick. Angela closed the gap between them and placed her hand on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hana! You’re burning up!” exclaimed Mercy. The Korean gamer said nothing. At the moment, her face was between the blonde woman’s chest. D.va could see everything from the doctor’s delicious pink nipples down to her neatly trimmed pussy. “Ga...uhh...ahh,” groaned Hana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to get out of here again. “Haha! I’m fine! Gotta go!” The gamer turned off her shower and ran out to the locker room. “Hana! Dry yourself off and get into some warm clothing!” Mercy called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D.va quickly dried off and dressed and ran throughout the base towards her room. She entered her room, locked it shut, and jumped into bed. She pulled her sweatpants and panties down to her ankles and began to frantically rub her pussy. Her room was soundproof, so she was able to moan as loud as she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried out as she rubbed her clit while inserting two fingers into her pussy. The sounds of her wet pussy echoed throughout her room. She pulled out her fingers and examined them. They were completely soaked, but she didn’t care. All that was on her mind was cumming. She stuck her fingers in her mouth to taste herself. ‘It doesn’t taste too bad,’ Hana thought as she swirled her girl goo around her mouth. She pulled fingers out and lifted her shirt to tweak her pink nipples. Hana felt the heat building up in her loins with one hand flicking her clit and the other squeezing her nipple. It wouldn’t be long until she finally came for the first time in three weeks. D.va cried out in pleasure as she felt her body go over the edge... </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>*Bang Bang Bang*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana broke out of her flashback and sat up when she heard someone slam on her door. “D.VA!” yelled out a gruff voice. It was Soldier 76. “We are moving out in fifteen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana grumbled. This was precisely how her memory ended. Back when she was about to cum, she was interrupted and had to leave. And it has continued up to this day. But what was she going to do? She knew what she was getting herself into when she joined Overwatch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana got up from her bed and opened her closet. She grabbed her MEKA plug suit and, with some needed effort, slipped into it. Hana grabbed her pistol and holstered it before heading to the debriefing room. She sat alone in the back and listened as Soldier 76 filled them in on the details. It was just the usual formations and strategy. Raid the hideout and capture the leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she twiddled her thumbs, she saw Soldier project his screen. It was a map of the base. He pointed to where they would breach the base and rendezvous after. D.va sighed and clenched her thighs. Even now, she was horny. She hoped the commander would finish soon before she soaked right through her suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, Hana got up when it seemed like the meeting had concluded. Soldier 76 displayed a photo on the screen. What Hana saw was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her skin was blue, and her long hair was dark purple. Her piercing golden eyes and glare contrasted her delicate facial features. Hana felt her heart beating heavily in her chest. For some odd reason, she was enamored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talon has deployed one of their deadliest agents to defend this base. The sniper known as Widowmaker will be protecting their leader,” said Soldier. Hana felt her heart drop. Of course, this woman would be an enemy. How could Hana be this stupid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Take cover and avoid open spaces. Widowmaker has a reputation of never missing her targets. That is all, and be careful! Now let’s move out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone cleared the room leaving only Hana behind to admire Widowmaker’s photo. She sighed and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five Overwatch ships flew to the hidden base located in Havana, Cuba. For the entire flight, D.va just couldn’t seem to get the lovely woman’s face out of her mind. She was enamored and, for some strange reason, also aroused. That woman just seemed to radiate pure dominance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana shook her head. ‘No! She is an enemy!’ she screamed in her head. But in the horny part of her mind. ‘I want her to fuck me!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she wrestled her thoughts in her mind, the rest had begun loading up their weapons. She noticed this readied her pistol and wrist bracelet. As soon as they hit the ground, she would call in her MEKA. The plane’s intercom turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Approaching Havana in less than one minute. All units prepare to engage the enemy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana took a deep breath and exhaled. She had to be ready too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship had finally reached Havana. The dropship landed on the beach, and one by one, the Overwatch troops jumped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped off last and landed on the wet sand. Soldier 76, Mercy, Genji, Winston, Lucio, Tracer, and Pharah have already landed. It seemed like they were waiting for her before moving out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on her game face and called down her MEKA. She climbed in and took two seconds to adjust herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MEKA ON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The high advanced mech activated, and she grabbed its joysticks. She moved into position with the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soldier locked and loaded his pulse rifle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mission Commence!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Overwatch troops ran to the edge of the cliff. With grapples, they scaled the wall to the streets above. Their target was currently at a warehouse in the city. They would storm it and capture their leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D.va cracked her fingers. “Let’s do this!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop a kudos if you liked this "story". I'll be dropping chapter two soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>